All I Want Is One More Day
by lost-n-stereo
Summary: Sequel to "Sometimes It Hurts Instead". Three part Puck-centric future fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Glee or any of the characters.

Warning: Angsty

Rating: T for Puck's mouth

Characters: Puck/Rachel

Summary: Sequel to "Sometimes It Hurts Instead". Puck-centric future fic about his marriage and feelings about a certain Broadway star. Title comes from "Everytime" by Simple Plan.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that read & reviewed "Sometimes It Hurt Instead"! You guys definitely inspired me to write this sequel! The first chapter will be the shortest, I want to get into the meat of the story in the second & last chapters. This will be angsty but I promise it's worth it so stick with me! I'm going to try to update as quickly as possible, maybe a chapter a day until it's finished. This isn't beta'd so any mistakes are my own, please read & review, they make my day!**

Puck isn't sure when his marriage started to crubble around him. He could probably pinpoint it to a day or a particular fight, if he really tried, but he doesn't bother looking for one. He's been married a little over a year, and he figured he had it within himself to make it work. Maggie works long hours and Puck has learned to deal with it. He eats dinner alone most of the time and she sometimes doesn't come in until he's already gone to bed.

He spends the majority of his time writing. Something clicked in him a few months back and he hasn't been able to put a pen down since. If he let himself think about it, he's sure it would all come back to Rachel showing up at his door one night late in October. Now it's March and he hasn't heard from her again. It doesn't surprise him, he knew that was the last time she'd come looking for him. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she did.

Some days he found himself thinking back on their relationship, thinking of that last week together leading up to their breakup. That week had been one of the worst of his life. He wasn't sure if he wanted to break it off with her, or if he wanted to stay and have it just hurt worse later on. He knew she was better off without him, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be with her. He told her that, told her that maybe they should just take a break, for her to come and find him when she was ready again. He told her that he loved her more than anything else but he was just holding her back. She asked him if he'd wait for her, and he said he would, as long as it would take. He realizes now how selfish it was of her to ask, and how stupid he was to say he would. He moved his shit out the next day and kissed her on the cheek as he left, telling her that no matter what he'd always love her. That had been the end of that.

He met Maggie when she was working as a bartender at a bar him and his friends from work frequented often. Up until her, he hadn't been in a relationship since Rachel. He had women in his life, girls he could call when he needed to get off, but they didn't mean anything to him past that. His heart still belonged to Rachel, and when he started seeing Maggie regularly he didn't think that would change. Then one day it did. He heard from his friends that Rachel started seeing someone and that it sounded serious. That was the day he decided to give his relationship with Maggie a real shot. He wasn't getting any younger, and it was clear after all that time that Rachel wasn't going to be asking for him back. He felt like an idiot for waiting that long anyways.

He told Finn after six months of dating Maggie that he was going to propose to her. Finn helped him find a ring, and Puck proposed to her at a nice Italian resturant on a Tuesday night in November. They got married at the courthouse two months later. Maggie had just gotten a cush job as a receptionist at a law firm, and Puck was getting recognition for his work and was making a lot more money. They decided to buy a little two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn, and moved in a week after their wedding.

They were happy at first, Puck was happier than he'd been in a long time. Sometimes he thought that maybe they had gotten into marriage a little too soon. She was as different from Rachel as could be, and Puck found a little comfort in that. She called him Puck, said Noah was "too traditional" and she liked the nickname better. She wasn't Jewish, which pissed his Ma off to no end. She was brunette, but her hair was a little too dark, and she was pretty but her nose was a little too small. Puck would never admit these things outloud, but it was something he noticed every now and again.

They started fighting six months into their marriage. She started working longer hours, he started going out to drink with his buddies instead of coming straight home. They fought about stupid shit at first, like why he didn't always take the garbage out on his own, or why did she always leave dirty dishes in the sink. But then, it got more serious. He would try to be playful with her and she'd push him away. Or he'd try to have sex with her and she'd make an excuse. That shit pissed him off to no end. Then the comments about his family and friends started. Her saying his Ma was annoying or Finn was stupid...that shit wasn't cool and sometimes he went off. Most of the time he chose to ignore her if she said something that pissed him off. He didn't want to be the asshole that couldn't make his marriage last a year.

He heard about Rachel sometimes from Finn or Santana. They were both close to her, Santana more than Finn, though he could never figure that shit out. He asked his friends to keep his marriage to themselves only because he didn't want Rachel finding out from someone else. He figured if she ever looked him up again he owed it to her to tell her everything himself. Eight months into his marriage he heard that she had broken up with her boyfriend, and had gotten a role in a Broadway show. He was proud of her, he wished he could call her and tell her how proud, but he didn't know if that would be inappropriate. Instead he sent a dozen roses to her anonymously after her first show. He even considered taking Maggie to see the show, but then realized how bad that could turn out. Maggie didn't like musicals anways. Puck wasn't sure why that pissed him off so much.

He had been married nine months when Rachel showed up at his door. The second he saw her, it was like the past five years hadnt happened. She had looked older, but was still the painfully beautiful woman she'd always been. She had been there less than an hour, and Puck was almost ready to give up everything if she wanted to be with him again. He realized after she left how selfish that would have been of him, and he was glad she had rushed out the way she did. That night when Maggie came home, he had practically begged her to fuck him, just needed to be close to someone. The whole time he thought about her too dark hair and her too small nose, how her body never quite fit his like someone else's had. He felt like an asshole immediately afterwards. He wasn't sure why and he didn't try to hard to figure it out.

The next couple months got a little better but only because Puck was actively trying to make them that way. He'd bring Maggie lunch on his days off and would stay awake til she got home when she worked late. Their one year anniversary came in January, Puck got her beautiful jewerly and they made love on their balcony under the stars.

He's walking to their apartment one day after getting off the subway, and sees Rachel's face plastered to the wall nearby. He knows that as long as he lives here he'll always be reminded that she does too. He thinks about it later, that maybe seeing her face that day was some sort of sign. He keeps his head down and walks by it, trying not to think about her and that night again. He knew it was unfair to his wife to think about her like that, so he just didn't. He wrote about her though, wrote songs about a pretty girl with stars in her eyes. Songs about love lost and heartbreak. Songs about wanting something you'll never have again. Maggie asks him to play them for her sometimes but he always refuses, tells her they aren't ready yet. He's not sure if he's writing songs to sing someday or just writing because it's the only way to say things he can't admit outloud.

Puck wraps his jacket around him tighter, cursing the cold weather and wishing it was summer already. He gets to their apartment quicker than usual, and all he wants to do is toe off his boots and take a long hot shower. His day was a bitch, and so was the artist he was working with. She had a smart ass comment about everything, and he considered quitting the gig altogether more than a few times that day. He has his hand on the door handle when he hears the noise inside. His heart is beating hard in his chest and at first he thinks maybe someone broke in, considering Maggie isn't due to come home for a few hours. Then he hears it again, and his knuckles turn white as he grips the knob. The distictive sound of Maggie's moan comes through the door and Puck knows that something bad is going to happen when he opens it.

Puck knows his hand is broken as soon as he hits the guy for the fifth time. Maggie stands back against the door screaming at him, sheet wrapped around her, but Puck barely acknowledges that she's there. He hits the guy at least four more times, finally relenting when his hand can't bear the pain anymore. He tells him to get the fuck out of his house then rounds on Maggie. She looks frightened but she should know better. Puck won't hit a woman, never has and never will. Instead he looks at her with tears stinging his eyes, and he's not sure how much is from the pain of his hand and how much is from her. He assumes it's about half and half. He shakes his head as she starts to cry, telling him she didn't mean to and it'll never happen again. He only speaks to her when she stops the hysterics and asks him to just say something. He does as he picks up his keys. He needs a beer and probably a doctor.

"Get the fuck out, don't be here when I come back."

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading! Two chapters to go, and I promise they will be longer, I just needed to get this chapter out before we can get into the really good stuff! Next chapter will be up soon, maybe even tonight if I can get it perfect. Lots of P/R coming so be on the lookout!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone that has read & reviewed this so far! This is coming to me a tad quicker than I anticipated so I might have the last chapter out today but if not then definitely tomorrow! Here's Chapter 2, enjoy!**

Life without his wife is easier than Puck thought it would be. Granted he had only been married 14 months, and he had been single for four years before that. He doesn't like being single again but he doesn't hate it either. Mostly he's just glad he found out what a cheating bitch Maggie was before they got any further into their marriage. He feels like a fool for trusting her, especially when he looks back on things that were suspicious from the get go. Working late his fucking ass. He should have known but he's not going to beat himself up about it now.

Maggie comes for her shit a week later. Puck calls Santana and asks her to come over because he knows how much Maggie hates her. Apparently so does Santana because she shows up in the shortest skirt he's ever seen (and he's dated Rachel Berry) and sits on his kitchen counter with a beer in her hand. Maggie shoots daggers at her as she packs up her stuff and Santana makes sure to speak as loud as possible so she can hear every word.

"Hey you know what's awesome? You can totally fuck someone on this counter now. Or on the kitchen table...that's staying right?" He hears Maggie huff from the other room and he rolls his eyes. Santana just sits there with a shit eating grin on her face and takes another swig of her beer. It doesn't matter if she plays for the other team now, he knows what she's doing and it's working. "I'm just saying, you got this bitchin' place all to yourself now. If it was me, I'd be fucking everywhere!"

"That's because you're kind of a slut, San." She glares at him but then busts out into loud laughter.

"Oh Puck, you know me so well!" Maggie comes into the kitchen then, a bag of pillows under her arm. Santana rolls her eyes and leans back against the cabinet.

"I'm gonna take these, I bought them so I don't see why I should leave them here." Puck shrugs because seriously who the fuck cares about a few pillows. He'd rather not have any of the bedding his wife fucked another man on. He's about to tell her this when Santana beats him to the punch.

"Are those the pillows you were lying on when that ugly fucker was railing you? I'm sure Puck doesn't really want them anyway." Puck knows that Santana has no idea what this other guy looked like but he loves her for saying that shit.

To say Maggie is stunned to silence would be an understatement. She gathers the rest of her stuff and gets out as quickly as possible and Puck is glad for it. Santana just laughs and shakes her head.

"Seriously dude, you're better off. I fucking knew something was off about her from the beginning. I even told Rachel..." Puck shoots a look at her, as if daring her to continue the sentence. She must realize it's still a sore subject because she doesn't. Instead she finishes her beer and jumps down from the counter. "Get your ass dressed, we're going out tonight!" Puck starts to protest but the look on her face makes him roll his eyes and nod. Saying no to Santana hasn't always been his strong point, and he figures one night of drinking might do him some good.

He wakes up with the worst hangover of his life, but at least there isn't a random next to him in bed, so he calls the night a win. His apartment has way to many windows right now so he grabs his pair of aviators from his nightstand and slips them on before he gets up. He's glad he stocked his fridge with Gatorade a few days ago and he drinks a whole one after downing a couple of aspirin. He has to work in two hours and all he needs is a wicked headache when he's listening to some sixteen year old pop star shrieking in his ear.

When he pulls out his laptop and checks his email his first thought is which of his friends has a bigger fucking mouth? There's an email from Rachel, with no subject line, and he's almost afraid to open it. Then he tells himself to stop being a pussy and clicks the Read button.

_Noah ~_

_I heard about what happened. I really am so very sorry to hear about it. I won't tell you which of our friends told me about it, I know you and I'm sure you're upset that I know about it at all. I don't need to get someone else in any trouble. I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. I know the last time we spoke things were...strained...but I'm here. I hope you know that._

_~Rachel_

He stares at the email for too long. She included her phone number, which is stupid because it's been the same for the past eight years. He reads it at least twenty times, and he can't see anything hidden in the words. No ulterior motives, even though Rachel isn't like that. He thinks maybe Maggie's infidility is making him question everything he thought he knew about women.

After he's showered and left his house, he slows his walk to the subway to enjoy the weather. It's finally warming up and he loves being here in New York. He thinks about when he followed Rachel here almost 10 years ago. They had just graduated and she had just broken up with Finn for the thousandth time and had promised him she wasn't going back there again. He didn't believe her at first, but he was so ass over feet in love with her that he followed her there anyways.

He didn't try anything with her for almost six months and that was probably the longest six months of his life. One night they were walking through Central Park and she had looked so damn beautiful he just had to kiss her. So he did. She wasn't even surprised, she just smiled up at him and whispered "It took you long enough." before pulling him back down for another kiss.

They were together every day after that, only not in the same capacity as the first six months of their time in New York. The first time they had sex, Puck was sure it was something he was going to get addicted to. They worked together, in all the ways that he thought a couple should. She was all big dreams and bigger plans and Puck was there for her every step of the way. She went to school and he worked random jobs to pay the bills after they moved in together in her Junior year. They had been together almost two years and Puck was sure that he was going to marry this girl. He had everything he ever wanted.

Things started going downhill when Rachel graduated. She was constantly unhappy because her auditions weren't going the way she wanted. Puck was working part time as a guitarist for a local band and waiting tables at an Italian resturant to cushion their income. They fought about money more than anything else. They still got along and the sex was fantastic but money was a big issue. New York was expensive, and with Rachel not working the burden was placed largely on Puck's shoulders. Whenever he told her this they had the same fight. She didn't want to get a job because she needed to be available for auditions and callbacks. Puck would tell her that was bullshit, that she could work nights or weekends just so they weren't broke all the time.

When she still hadn't gotten a role six months later is when everything Puck had started to fall apart. He knew Rachel was going to resent him if they kept living like this, and he got it into his head that he was the one holding her back. He told her this and she got pissed at him, told him nothing was his fault and she just needed him to believe in her. He told her that's all he had done since they had gotten there, that he had worked his ass off to make sure she could achieve her dreams.

He brought up taking a break from their relationship, to see if what they had was really what was best for them both. She didn't like it at first, but when Puck told her that she needed to work on herself, she asked him to wait for her and he agreed. The rest as they say is history.

Puck pulls his guitar out of it's case when he gets home from his session and sits down on his couch with his notebook. He had joked with Finn that between his issues with Rachel and his wife cheating on him he cold probably write one helluva country record. He jots down a few ideas that had been in his head all day and gets to putting music to them. His mind goes back to Rachel's email from that morning and he sighs as he sets down the guitar and picks up his laptop.

_Rachel ~ _

_Thanks. It fucking sucks but at least I know now instead of 10 years down the line. You don't gotta tell me who told you, I know Finn's gotta big fucking mouth but it's cool. He's just looking out for me, so I can't be mad. Hope things are good. Later._

_~ N._

He hovers over the send button and rolls his eyes as he presses it. Nothing's going to come out of this and he knows it but at least he's not the asshole that didn't write her back. She is just trying to be nice and there's no law against that. He sends another email to Finn, telling him he's a douchebag and he gets an immediate response that makes him laugh. Finn apologizes and tells him that Rachel was asking about him and he didn't want to lie.

That causes Puck to wonder all night why Rachel was asking about him in the first place.

Puck settles into single life again pretty quickly. He still hangs out with his buddies from work, and he goes out with Santana and her new girlfriend a few times. He gets a gig working for a pretty well known artist and he's fucking stoked because the guy asks him to see his original music. Puck shows him two songs that he's finished and the dude loves them. He asks Puck if he can record them and offers him a lot of money and Puck doesn't hesitate. He never thought of himself as a songwriter for someone else, but he's not going to argue if that's what ends up happening.

It sucks he had to break up with the love of his life and then get cheated on by his wife to discover that talent.

Three months after Maggie left he meets a girl at work and tells her that there is no way he's looking for a relationship right now. She tells him straight out she just thinks he's hot and wants to fuck him and he can't really argue with that logic. He takes her back to his place because it's closer and it's clean and he fucks her because he can't see any reason not to. Except when she leaves he feels weird and it pisses him off that he can't just screw a girl and not feel anything anymore. He still doesn't really care about the girl but he feels like an asshole for doing it anyways. He's too old for that shit and once you've been married the fuck 'em and chuck 'em attitude just doesn't feel good anymore.

He gets another email from Rachel and this time he doesn't hesitate to open it. She asks him if he wants to meet her for coffee because she is going to be in Brooklyn for some talk show. He doesn't answer her right away. Instead he calls Santana for advice.

"Should you go? Is that what you're seriously asking me right now?" Puck rolls his eyes even though she can't see him.

"Fuck San, yes! Should I go or not? I mean...fuck...it's Rachel! I haven't seen her since she pulled that shit on me last year. I don't even know what I'd say to her." Santana scoffed.

"How about that 'Hey, good to see you! Let's talk about my bitch of an ex wife and how much of a cuntbag she is!' That will probably be a fun topic."

"Real mature, Santana." She laughed and Puck rolled his eyes again.

"I'm serious, Puck. You should go to coffee with her. It's just coffee...it's not a date." Puck considers this as he gets off the phone with her. He types out a quick response to Rachel's email asking where she wants to meet and when. She responds right away, telling him there is a little coffee shop down the street from his place and she'll meet him there in two days. He knows the place, it used to be a favorite of Maggie's but Puck doesn't bring it up. He just tells her he'll see her there and wonders what in the hell he just got himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so thrilled to see how many people have added this to their story alerts & favorites! I really feel honored to write for such a dedicated and talented fandom! I'm glad that you're liking the story, I really hope you like this final installment! Please read and review if you have time, they are seriously the best part of writing for me. I will be posting more fics on my livejournal, you can find me at lost-n-stereo there. Thanks for sticking with this story and here is the third and final chapter! Enjoy! **

Puck doesn't know why he's nervous as fuck to meet up with Rachel.

He's been single again for months, and he's been with a few women since his divorce but this feels different. But with Rachel it's always been different so he's not really surprised. He gets up an hour before his alarm is set to go off and he's filled with nervous energy so he decides to go for a run to calm himself down. Puck likes to run, he blasts loud music from his iPod and it helps him relax. Today though, not so much. He isn't meeting Rachel until six and he wonders how in the fuck he's going to get through the day if he can't just calm down.

The day drags on but soon enough it's getting close to five and he's just coming out of the shower when his phone rings.

"Are you nervous?" Puck rolls his eyes but leave it to Santana to know what is going through his head even without seeing him.

"Fuck no." She laughs and he knows he wasn't convincing enough.

"Bullshit, I can hear you sweating through the phone." He really wishes she could see the glare he's shooting her right now. "I'm just busting your balls. I know that you consider her..." Her voice trailed and Puck raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often Santana didn't say what was on her mind.

"You know I consider her...what?" She sighed deeply.

"I dunno...the one that got away?" Puck wasn't sure what to say to that so he didn't say anything. "Look, just relax okay? She wants to see you, you want to talk to her, I know you do..." He couldn't really argue with that. "It's gonna be okay, Puck." He was becoming uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Jesus San...when did you grow a vagina?" Santana snorts and Puck smiles.

"I didn't...I'm just borrowing yours."

After pulling on jeans and a plaid button down Puck makes his way down to the coffee shop. He sees her before she sees him so he takes the minute to really look at her. She looks beautiful, of course, but there is something there that he didn't see the last time he saw her. She's in an animated conversation with the couple at the table next to her and it makes Puck smile. He used to give her shit all the time about how she could make friends anywhere with anyone. The girl loved to talk. He really looks at her and notices the sparkle is back in her eyes, the dark circles gone off her face. She must feel him in the room because she looks at him then and flashes a brilliant smile. He grins back and goes to join her at her table.

She jumps up and wraps him in a hug and it would surprise him if he didn't know her so well. Rachel could be emotional at times but she wasn't one to hold permanent grudges, so he knew the happenings of last October wouldn't be an issue.

"Noah! I'm so glad you came!" He was fighting off the urge to make an inappropriate comment and she could tell. "Wow...no sexual innuendo? You've grown up so much!" He laughs and takes the seat across from her.

"How did your appearance go?" He listens to her ramble on about the talk show and how the guy that was interviewing her had horrible breath. He laughs with her and it's all going so smoothly that he's wondering why he was nervous to begin with. It's Rachel, being around her was as normal as breathing, even after all these years. She stops talking though and he starts to get the feeling like the mood is about to change.

"Noah, I'm not sure if you're ready to talk about it..." He shrugs, knowing what she wants to say without her having to say it.

"Honestly, it's whatever at this point. We got married way to soon, we didn't even live together first. I dunno I guess it seemed like a good idea at the time." She just nods and sips her coffee, waiting for him to continue. He knows that she knows he will when he's ready. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Puck has to ask what he's wanted to for almost a year. "Rachel...why did you come to my house that night?" He doesn't even say it with an attitude, he honestly just wants to know what has been going on with her.

She takes a deep breath before she answers and he's sure there is going to be a lot of information coming his way in a matter of seconds. He's not disappointed.

"Noah, when Finn told me you were married the only thing I could think about was how bad I messed up. I thought about you every day, about what you said about me needing to work on myself. And I did, I needed that because I was young and selfish and I didn't think of the practical things like you did. It took me a long time to realize that not everything was going to go my way, and that included being with you. I always thought that we would just find each other again, but then I heard you were married and it was like nothing was important anymore. I actually called in sick to more than a few rehearsals and you know how important performing is to me. I called Santana, asked her where you were living and decided that I had to see you." She's quiet for a minute and Puck waits to see if she's going to continue. She doesn't so he figures he's safe to start talking.

"You waited five years, Rach. I was single for a long time and you didn't care until I wasn't single anymore." She looks taken back and he's curious as to what she's going to say to that.

"You're right."

Not what he was expecting.

"What do you mean, I'm right?" She laughs a little and Puck is reminded again of all the little things about her he used to love so much. That little giggle was one of them and he's missed it.

"I mean you're right. I was stupid, I should have come to you sooner. I wanted to, but there was always something holding me back. My show, some new relationship. When I heard you were married, it was like a lightbulb went off and I knew that I had waited too long."

Puck isn't really sure what to make of all this. He didn't expect to come here and hash out the past few years of their problems but he's glad that he has some insight to what she's been going through.

"Noah..." She lowers her head and Puck can't control himself when he puts his hand over hers on the table. "Could we...did I wait too long?"

His heart is pounding and he's not really sure what he's supposed to say right now. He's afraid to look at her, afraid that if he looks into her eyes all of his resolve will be gone.

"Rach..." He chances a look at her and she has tears in her eyes. Puck brushes his thumb over her fingers. "I am...not ready to get into something serious again right now." She nods quickly and he watches a tear fall down her cheek. "But...I miss being your friend. I miss you." Tears are falling down her face now and Puck stands up abruptly, pulling her up to so he can hug her. He would feel like an asshole hugging a girl in the middle of a coffee shop but he's been known to do stupider shit when it came to her.

"Noah, I miss you too. God, I miss you so much." He rests his head on top of hers and holds her closer. Her tiny arms wrap around his waist and he sighs as he hugs her tighter. "I'm so sorry, Noah. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you again." He pushes her back gently so he can look at her face.

"It's not important anymore Rachel. We need to leave the past exactly where it is because we can't change it. Okay?" She nods tearfully and he smiles as he wipes her cheek with his thumb. "Let's finish our coffee."

They promise to talk more as they say goodbye and Puck feels better than he has in a long time. He texts Santana on his way home, calls her a bitch when she calls him a pussy for hugging Rachel in front of a packed coffee shop.

Rachel starts texting him more often. He calls her for advice on his songwriting. They agree that being friends right now makes a lot of sense, and it feels good to have her back in his life.

Finn calls him one afternoon to ask if he wants to go to a bar with him, Santana and Rachel. Santana is back on dick apparently and has been sleeping in Finn's bed more nights than not, and Finn doesn't want Rachel to feel like the third wheel. Puck agrees because he doesn't see anything wrong with hanging out with his friends for a night.

What he doesn't expect, and he probably should have, is that Rachel looks fucking gorgeous for their night out. He wasn't aware they were dressing up but Rachel tells him Santana told her last minute that they were going all out for the evening. Puck's glad that Finn is dressed like him because it makes it a little less embarresing that he's just wearing jeans. Santana shows up in a really short red dress and Finn seems happy so that's good for him. Santana notices Puck's face when Rachel isn't looking and she elbows him in the side.

"Damn boy! Roll that tongue up before someone else notices!" He glares at her because he's sure this "going all out" thing was a way for her to get them back together. She's been bugging him for the past couple of months to take things further with Rachel. He wants to, things have been really good with her but he's a little scared to take things past being friends. She calls him a bitch when he tells her that and he flips her off. "Have fun with your hand tonight!" She yells it as Finn rolls his eyes and pulls her towards a pool table.

Rachel laughs as she walks up to Puck and she puts her hand on his arm. She's had a few drinks and she was always a handsy drunk. He looks down at her and can't help but lick his lips as he looks at what she's wearing. She has on a dark blue dress that is short and tight in all the right places. She blushes a little when she realizes he is checking her out.

"That's some dress there, Rach." She smiles shyly and runs her hand down her side, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles.

"Oh this old thing...had it for years." He smirks and nods his head as he puts his arm around her shoulders. He's flirting with her and she's flirting back so he thinks that maybe it is time to take things further. She leans into him as he leans down to ask her if she wants to go somewhere and talk. He's not even using a line on her, he legitimately wants to talk to her. The sly smile and nod she gives him makes him think maybe that's not what she has in mind.

Her leaning up to kiss him once they are outside definitely makes him think that she has something else on her mind. He's not going to let it go that far, not tonight. He hasn't had this girl in years and he wants everything to be perfect this time around. He doesn't even care about how much fun Santana will make fun of him once she hears that. When Rachel slips her tiny hand into his as they wait for their cab he realizes that he'll take whatever shit life throws at him, as long as he has this girl by his side.


End file.
